The Unlikely Pair
by DarkseidAlex
Summary: It was a normal day at Webster High until Lexi Reed said four words that I never thought I will heard from her. "Fletcher, I need you." Those words led to unimaginable things happening between us and my secret will be reveal to her and my friends. Am I going to be able to handle her as my partner for this cooking competition she is forcing me to join her and Paisley? A Flexi Story


**The Unlikely Pair**

**My first A.N.T. Farm Two-Shot. Unlike everybody else this is a Flexi (Fletcher + Lexi) Story with a bit of Faisley and Flyna on the side.**

**First one to do this pairing!…I think?!**

**I don't own A.N.T. Farm or any character except the plot.**

* * *

**Fletcher's POV**

It's just another great day at Webster High but today was going to be different. I could just feel it. I enter the building after my mom drops me off. The first person I saw was Lexi Reed. I never admitted this out loud to anyone but sometimes I think that Lexi was prettier than Chyna especially when she wears her cheerleader outfit. Most people who knew me would not believe their ears if they heard my thoughts right now. Well they would be right except they didn't know my secret.

I use to have a crush on her.

I know unbelievable but it's true.

Actually I maybe sorta kind of do still have a crush on her.

Do I still love Chyna?

Of Course I do.

Do I have strong feeling for Lexi?

Yes even though I'm still unsure about them but it's still a yes.

It is not that hard to explain really it's just that when I first came here she was the first girl that caught my attention and she was so beautiful standing under the sunlight. She was secretly my first inspiration for my first set of my artwork after I got in the A.N.T. Farm program. The reason why I lost my interest in her was after I sat in her chair the first time in our first class together.

She pretty much branded me a loser and I was crushed. My crush for her completely disappear or at least that what I originally thought before now.

Two good things happen to me on that same day as well. I had gotten a new crush and made a new friend even though she can sometimes annoys me with her 'interesting factoid'. My new crush was Lexi's best friend name Paisley. My new friend name was Olive Doyle. Paisley is a beautiful blonde haired girl who is also a cheerleader like her best friend. She seem a whole lot nicer than Lexi at least that what I seen I never talk to her in person. The first time I actually talk to her is when Chyna join the A.N.T. Program and we went to Lexi's party. I was her little Magician and that was the best time in my life especially when I said I needed a physical connection to help with a magic trick. She gave me a tight hug.

Definitely the best party I ever went to.

I often think about that party with Paisley and what happen after the party was cancel by Mr. Park.

**Flashback**

I was walking home with Olive after we left the party but suddenly I remember I didn't said goodbye to Paisley.

"Hey Olive?" I turned to her.

"Yeah Fletch?" She stopped walking when I stop.

"Do you know where Paisley live at?" I really hope that she did.

"Yea…why do you want to know?" She looked confused.

"No reason…I just wanted to see her and tell her something," I quickly jump in and said "privately." I can tell that she was curious but hopefully she wouldn't bug me about it.

"Ok whatever but don't stay out to late." Olive ordered me. I just rolled my eyes and said, "Yes mother." Olive lightly punch my arm and told me where Paisley live.

I parted ways and I end up at Paisley's house, which ironically was near Lexi's house. I knocked on her door hoping it was Paisley that answers the door.

Apparently luck was on my side tonight as Paisley was the one who opened the door.

"Oh my gosh you're the Magician from tonight!" Paisley happily clapped her hands together.

"Yeah that me my name is Fletcher. You're Paisley." I nervous smiled.

"Yes I am!"

"I'm sorry to disturb you but I just came by to say goodnight to you and to tell you I had fun hanging out with you." I notices she still have a smile on her face as I finish talking which hopefully means she felt the same way.

"I had a blast but will I ever see you again?" She looks sad for some reason.

"Yea I go to the same school with you." I try cheering her up.

"Yay!" She jumps happily like a rabbit.

"Thank for the magic trick Fletcher"

"No problem but I wish I could have don…" Her lips connecting with my own cut me off.

'_So this is what being on cloud nine feel like' _I thought as I mentally return to earth.

"That was for a great job." She smiled at me.

I was completely shock by three things.

One I was kiss by a girl.

Two it was my very first one.

Three I was kiss by a girl.

Wait one and three are the same…but who care I was kiss by a beautiful girl.

I didn't really know what to say so I said the first thing that came to my head.

"Wow"

Yep I'm definitely smooth…note the sarcasm from my voice

"I mean thank you um, I got to go." I was embarrasses so I was about to run home until she said, "Wait." My body betrays my mind and listens to her voice.

Paisley quickly gave me a tight hug like before and said "Goodnight my little Magician." She smiles at me one more time and went into her house.

This was by far the greatest night in my entire life.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

I shake my head from my thought as Lexi was actually walking toward my direction.

'_Calm down Fletcher, She probably see Paisley behind me or someone else. There is NO way she is walk toward me.' _I thought to myself.

I turn my head to see nobody but older nerd students.

'_Maybe she needs one of the nerd students to help her with her homework of something.' _I knew I sounded unsure even within my own mind.

I saw her making direct eye contact with me. She seems determined then walks with a little more speed like she was afraid I would run away.

Of Course she would be right as I was thinking about running away. She must have a six sense for this thing. It must show in my eyes probably.

It was too late for me to run and now I have to face the music.

'Wait a minute why am I scared?'

Oh that right the answer is standing right in front of me in all of her glory.

_'Quick Fletcher says something'_

"Ah Hi?"

_'Smooth'_

"_Shut up brain"_

Lexi rolled her eyes at me then she said four words that I never thought that she would ever say to me especially in public.

"Fletcher, I need you."

_'Huh?'_

"Huh?" I was completely dumbfounded. The Lexi Reed wanted or needed me.

I don't have a single clue as to what to do?

"Didn't you hear me? I said I need your help?" She looks angry with me for not understanding this weird situation.

"I heard you but what do you need help with?" I'm confused with everything right now.

"I can't tell you in public," She look left and right before looking at me "Meet me in room 215 during lunch so we can talk privately and don't tell Chyna or any other ANT." Lexi flipped her hair then smile and left the same way she came.

I had to pick up my jaw from the ground after what just happen. Not only did she needed my help but we are also going to meet privately too. This must be big if she actually wants to talk to me alone.

I just knew today was going to be different.

I walked to A.N.T. Farm still conflicted about everything. I saw Chyna and Olive talking to each other. I can't tell them about Lexi or she will probably kills me. I didn't really like keeping secret from my friends but I will have to for now.

"Hi, guy!" I happily said

"Hey, Fletcher" Olive said

"Hey, Fletcher where were you at?" Chyna asks me.

I got nervous and hope that my big mouth don't get me into trouble.

"I just got here." I said in a squeaking voice.

Olive and Chyna look at each other and raise an eyebrow but then look back at me.

"Anyway I need your help" Chyna said

I couldn't believe my ears not only Lexi said she needed my help but now Chyna needed my help.

Did I step into the Twilight Zone or something?

_'Who am I to deny her my help?'_

"What do you need help with?" I ask my crush.

Chyna smiled at me.

I love it when she does that.

"Well there is the cooking competition at school where the winners gets $1,000. I'm need a team of three people and Olive already accepted to be on my team. The thing is the food need to look artistic and that were you come in and I was thinking…" Whatever Chyna was going to say got cut off when an angry voice interrupt her.

"Back off Chyna he is going to help my team already!" Lexi stomp her way into the A.N.T. Farm and yank on my arm to pull me on her side.

"I am?" I was very confused at her and I'm not the only one.

"He is?" Both Chyna and Olive loudly ask

"Remember Fletcher what we were talking about _helping me_ this morning?" Lexi slowly said as to jog my memory. I remember her saying that she needed my help but she never said what for.

Oh I think I get it now…

"When have you two ever talked before?" Chyna confused ask

"I said this morning duh and beside Fletcher already agree to be on my team with Paisley and I." Lexi smugly said

Chyna look angrily at her then look toward me with a disappointed expression.

"You agree to be on her team?" Chyna sadly ask me and before I could even say anything Lexi answer for me.

"Yes he did and now he is apart of Team Lexi. Now come on Fletcher we need to discuss strategies with Paisley." Lexi was already pulling me away from my friends and I was helpless against her very strong vice grip. She led me toward our music class that we have together second period and I see Paisley standing near Lexi's locker. I hear Lexi mumbling things like 'The nerve of that Chyna' and 'She always trying steal from me' and finally 'I'm going to win this time'.

What the heck is going on? Because it seem like Lexi wants me for the same thing that Chyna wanted me for. I was about to say yes to Chyna but Lexi ruin that for me.

Sigh…to be fair if Lexi really did ask me first I would have probably said yes especially if I didn't know Chyna wanted the same thing.

We finally stop in front of Paisley and Lexi let go of my arm. I rub my arm from the pain she cause.

"Hi Fletcher" Paisley grinned at me.

I can always smile for her anytime even when I'm being force to do something I didn't agree to do.

"Hey Paisley" I felt Lexi's suspiciously glared at us…well mostly me.

I quickly remember that I should be mad at Lexi for lying to Chyna about my supposed partnership with her and Paisley.

"Why did you lie to Chyna about me agreeing to work with you?" I angrily ask.

She scoffed at me. Paisley looked confused.

"I didn't lie to her." Lexi replied

"Uh, yes you did. I never agree to be on your team." I angrily replied back

"I thought you said he did?" Paisley confusedly asks Lexi

"Ok technically I was going to ask him after lunch before I saw Chyna was going to ask him first," Lexi actually look nervous for a split second but it quickly disappear and look of resolve came on her face "I couldn't risk him saying yes to her like always so I taken the chance with it." Lexi finished explaining to us.

I was mad at her yes but I understand were she was coming from. She was telling the truth about me saying yes to Chyna if she ask me. Lexi was also wrong as well because if she just asks earlier I would have honestly said yes to her too. Now I'm force to help her and Paisley with this cooking competition. I know I can't say no to her otherwise I will suffer physical and emotional pain that I do not want. I just accepted my fate to Lexi's hands.

"Fine whatever what do we need to do? When does the cooking competition begin?" I tiredly ask them.

Paisley answers the first question and oddly enough was quiet the whole time until now.

"We have to cook for breakfast, lunch, dinner, and dessert. I love dessert." She giggled at the last part. Lexi rolled her eyes at her best friend then answers the second question.

"The cooking competition doesn't start until Friday this week so we got four days to practice our skills." Lexi look at both of us then continues "We will be practicing at my house after our cheering practice are over and you can meet us there."

That sounds like a good plan so I just said a quiet 'Okay' to them.

"Great so we'll talk more later at lunch when you will sit with us." Lexi expectantly look at me.

I'm not really paying any attention just nod my head.

"Ok great later" Lexi grab her books from her locker then flip her hair and left with Paisley who wore a concern look on her face before leaving with Lexi.

Since I already had my book-bag with me still I just went to my first class.

'_Man I hope Chyna and Olive aren't too upset with me.' _I frowned

"If I explain the situation to them they will completely understand…right?" I quietly said to myself.

* * *

_**BRRIINNNNG!**_

"_Finally Lunchtime!" _I happily thought even though I'm having the worst morning.

Chyna and Olive are both ignoring me whole time and I still didn't get to explain myself to them. There were too upset at me but Chyna look mostly disappointed. Angus told me that he was the third partner in the cooking competition.

I was jealous of him.

He gets to be close with his crush, Olive but I don't get to hangout with my Chyna.

Man this is so not fair but on the other hand I get to hang out with two beautiful cheerleaders. I guess it is not all bad beside my two best friends ignoring me half of the day.

At least now I can get something to eat but why do I get a sense of dread and excitement in my gut.

I shrugged off those feelings and went to lunch.

I finally made in time for chicken finger and fries. I saw my friends already sitting down and laughing together.

"_It look fun over there. Maybe it's my time to talk to them and they will finally listen." _I seem very hopeful at this point but it doesn't matter, as long my friends (Chyna and Olive) aren't mad at me anymore.

After I gather my food together I made my way toward my friends table. Chyna was the first one to see me and look unsure about me joining them. Olive gave me an angry stare. Angus has a dreamily look on his face as he was looking at Olive. Chyna was slowly giving me a smile, which means it was ok to sit with them. I was so happy that did felt another presence behind until it was too late.

"Hi Fletcher!" Paisley loudly but happily said

"Oh hi Paisley." I was way off guard of her appearance that I almost spill my tray into the ground but luckily for me it didn't happen.

"Are you ready to come sit with us?" Paisley asks

I totally didn't remember saying I would sit with them until the memory itself pop into my mind. I was so daze that I didn't realize that I did agree to sit with them.

"Ahh Yeah I am ready…" Paisley then held my hand and I felt heat on my cheeks. "Come on let's go." Paisley gentle guide me toward the lunch table where Lexi was already sitting down.

"Um, ok." I felt glare from the back of my head and then I realize I mess up again.

* * *

**Chyna's POV**

I was completely shocked at what I am seeing. Fletcher is eating lunch with not only Paisley but with Lexi as well. "Olive, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" I have to ask her opinion on this.

"You mean that traitor eating lunch with Paisley and Lexi then yes I do." She angrily stated. Angus was just drooling as usual when he focuses on Olive so asking him of his opinion is out of the question.

"That's not like him at all. He usually avoids the big kids especially Lexi. Why would he be on Lexi team?" I'm just so confused about everything that happens today. "I can understand that he is hangout with Paisley because she is super nice but Lexi is the part I don't understand at all." Olive nods her head agreeing with me.

"I know right. Lexi is evilest of all the big kids. The worst part is that he is working with her against us in the cooking competition. That traitor!" Olive stabs the peas on her plate hard.

I agree what she is saying but then Angus finally spoke up.

"Don't you guys think you're a little too hard on him?" Angus quietly said

"NO!" Olive and I loudly said together. Angus flinched but press on.

"Think about. Have you heard from his side of the story yet?" Angus questioned.

Now that I thought about it I really haven't heard from his side at all. Now I feel a little guilty and by the look on Olive's face I knew she did too.

"Maybe Angus is right. Maybe we should heard Fletcher side of the story." I said in a small voice.

Olive huffed but agrees.

"The next time Fletcher try to come to us we will listen to what he has to say." I announced.

'_Hopefully it was a misunderstanding and he will join our team still.' _

* * *

**Fletcher's POV**

I actually had a great time at lunch. Paisley like always was nice and very talkative. Lexi chime in every once in a while with her opinion on topics we discuss. The only time she talks longer than she had to when we were talking about which food we would cook for each part. The only one we didn't agree upon was dessert because for one we wasn't good at doing that part and two we all had different ideas what to bake. We decided to wait until Thursday to discuss it again. Now I'm walking to ironically enough to cooking class where not only my two teammates are going to be but my friends as well.

I have a feeling that this won't go well.

I walk into the classroom to see my friends at their table but I don't see Lexi or Paisley. This is the perfect time to talk to my friends without any interruption. I quickly ran toward them and said "Guys can I talk to you now?" Chyna, Olive, and Angus look up at me and smile at me.

"Go ahead Fletcher." Chyna gently said

I quickly started to explain things to them about everything that happen this morning with Lexi.

"So that what really happen." I finished in a huff.

Angus look smug for some reason as he look at Chyna and Olive who look relieve but also guilty.

"Ok we believe you." Chyna said as she gave a small smile. Olive smiled as well.

"So that mean you can still join our team." Olive declared

Chyna and Angus nod their head in agreement.

'_Oh boy' _I frowned

"Actually I'm still going to be on Lexi's team." I dropped the bomb on them.

"WHAT?" All three of them loudly said

"I can't just quit on Lexi and Paisley." I exclaimed

"Why not?" Chyna asks confusedly

"It wouldn't be fair to…" Olive interrupted me

"But you just said…" I quickly interjected "I know what I said but if she honestly ask me to help this morning I would have said yes to her." Now they're looking at me like I had two head.

"I know that shock you guys but I won't quit on them." I knew any other time I would have easily quit on Lexi but for some reason I couldn't. Not even for Chyna.

"But Fletcher…" Chyna was using her big brown eyes on me.

My weakness was being use against me.

"_Is this how Superman feel when somebody pull out kryptonite on him?" _I thought as I try to look away from her gaze.

Out of nowhere I was saved by my teammate, Lexi Reed.

"Nice try Chyna but Fletcher belong to me now." Lexi smile smugly as she pull me away from my friends again but this time I was grateful. I didn't have the strength to walk away from them especially Chyna.

Lexi spoke in a low voice "I'm glad that you decided to say with me-I mean us." I caught her slip up but decide not to call her out. She gently guides me to her table with Paisley already sitting down waiting on us.

I randomly realize that Lexi smell like strawberry. I decided that I like it. I don't know why I smell her but I did always wonder what she would smell like.

Paisley smiled at me like usual and I smiled back. I sat down next to Paisley then Lexi sat next to me. I thought I would be uncomfortable with sitting with older kids especially female but I'm very relaxed around them. Our teacher appears before the bell ring and asks who was going to be in the cooking competition.

"Let see who's our first team?" Mr. Blake, our teacher, look to us and Lexi spoke up "My team is Paisley, Fletcher, and I." Lexi smiled

"Ooh…interesting choice Lexi having an A.N.T. on your team. I can't wait to see the result." Mr. Blake was already impressed with us. "The second teams I see are Chyna, Olive, and Angus." Chyna said, "That's right Mr. Blake." Mr. Blake look neutral for a second then said, "Okay that's fine." He went on like that for the next four teams and then he finally started class.

* * *

I'm glad that school is over with and right now I can focus on my art. I told Lexi that I would wait for her and Paisley after school so we can walk to her house together. She liked that idea so she agreed with me. I told my mom that she didn't have to pick me up for the next four day. I explain to her about the cooking competition and how I am going to Lexi's house to work on some recipes together with her and Paisley. She said it was fine with it as long I'm home at seven. I easily agree on it.

I was half way done with my work when suddenly I saw my friends enter the A.N.T. Room. I knew I needed to settle thing right here and now. I got up and walk toward them. I saw the anger and sadness in their eyes but I had to do this so our friendship can survive.

"Look I will this quickly then you guys can continues to ignore me." I quickly said

They look hesitated but I ignored it.

"I don't want this competition ruin our friendship anymore then it already have. Look I know you guys don't like the idea that I'm help Lexi and Paisley. Well mostly Lexi but it's just one competition and win or lose I hope will all can still be friends. If can't be friends during and after this competition then I guess our friendship wasn't as strong as I thought it was." I was emotionally drained. I decided to get my artwork and leave the room. I can always finish it at home.

I went to the gym so I can wait for Lexi and Paisley to finish cheering practice. I walk into the gym and saw the cheerleaders doing their cheers. I'm not going to lie. I like what I saw. Two rows of girls kicking up their leg in the air while Lexi was calling out cheers to them. I will admit Lexi was definitely in her element when she is a cheerleader. Her eyes are brighter than when he sees them and they are fiercer. She had an aura that scream confident.

Oh yes this was definitely Lexi Reed domain and nobody can out shine her here.

I shake my head and went to sit on the bottom bleachers.

It seems that Lexi finally notices me in the gym. I waved at her and Paisley. Paisley waved back. Lexi just stare with a blank look.

'_Maybe I shouldn't came here.' _I sadly thought

That thought went out the window when Lexi gave me a small smile then went back to cheering with the other girls. I don't know if it was the trick of the light but I swear her smile look brighter than usual when she cheer. That thought made my heart beat faster than normal.

"_Calm down Fletcher. Take deep breath. Don't get overwork on those thought." _I quickly calm myself down.

I have taken out my sketchpad to draw a small sample of what I'm going to draw on my canvas. I always do this so I can focus on my work and it also helps me think. Right now I really need it.

I just let my mind wonder as I sketch a picture.

"Fletcher"

_I heard a beautiful call out to me. I was sleeping in grass when that same voice calls out again._

"_Fletcher"_

_I arose quickly to look for the female voice but I notice I'm alone. I kept looking and running around to find whoever voice I'm hearing._

"_Fletcher"_

_That voice haunted me. _

_I finally see someone off in the distance. I ran toward the person but no matter how fast I ran I never got any closer to her. _

"_Fletcher"_

_I finally stop running to catch my breath but I see a shadow in front of me. I look up at her but the sun glare was blocking my view of her._

"_I'm here Fletcher."_

I snap out of my daydream and look down at my sketchpad. I was shock at what I saw because I don't even remember drawing it. I look around the gym to see that cheering practice was over and the girls already change their clothes. I quickly put up my sketchpad away. I wasn't about to show anyone my drawing yet until I understood it first.

I stood up from the bleacher and went to meet the girls.

"Hey girls great job out there." I smiled at them.

"Thanks Fletcher!" They both said

"Ready to go?" Lexi asks

"Yea I am ready." I reply

"All right let's go." Paisley excitedly said

All three of us left the gym and started walking to Lexi's house.

* * *

_**Lexi's House**_

The walk from the school to Lexi's house wasn't long as I thought it would be. It only took thirty minutes to get here. The inside of the house still look the same as the last time I was here. Lexi said her parent wasn't going to be home until eight o'clock so we had plenty of time to try our recipes for breakfast. I wonder if Lexi gets lonely by herself but I really thought about it Paisley is her neighbor so I doubt it.

"So we are going to make a 'Veggie & Cheese Omelet Croissant Sandwich' as our breakfast menu?" I asks just in case they change their mind.

"Yep." Paisley clapped. Lexi rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Let just start already." Lexi huffed. I guess her good wore off.

"_All good thing must come to an end." _I thought as I follow them into the kitchen.

"Well the first thing we need is egg, cheese, and bell pepper." I said as I went to her refrigerator and pull out a dozen eggs.

"We obliviously need a mixing bowl and a whisk to beat the egg." Lexi said as she went to grab the items.

"I'll grab the recipes book." Paisley excitedly said as she went bouncing away to the counter.

This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I love you Lexi." I grab her by her waist and drip her so face is close to mine. "I always have." I kiss her. Lexi was surprise by this turn of an event but she eventually kisses me back.

During our kiss Paisley scream angrily at us to stop kissing each other. We ignored her and continue our make-out with each other. Paisley pull us apart then grab me by my collar and stare at me angrily.

"Please don't hurt me." I squeaked out.

"You are supposed to loved me not her." Paisley yell at me then pull me toward her kissing me with all of her might.

I will admit I love it just as much as kissing Lexi. After the kiss Paisley asks me "Which one of us was the better kisser Fletcher?"

I opened my mouth but before I can say anything Chyna came into the house and yelled at me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FLETCHER!" Chyna stormed toward me. "NOT ONLY DID YOU JOIN TEAM LEXI BUT YOU KISS BOTH PAISLEY AND LEXI AS WELL." I didn't know what to said so I stay silent. "I WANTED YOU FIRST ON MY TEAM AND AS A BOYFRIEND BUT I SEE NOW YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A TRAITOR. I HATE YOU." My heart completely shatters into a million pieces after hearing her. I wanted to cry my heart out and tell her is not true about what she said about me.

Chyna stomp her way out of Lexi's house. I was left standing there alone. Paisley and Lexi wasn't even there anymore.

Suddenly Olive appears out of nowhere and at first maybe she can cheer me up. That thought flew out the window when I saw the anger in her eyes. She calmly walks up to me then slapped my face hard. She nods her head then walks out of the house with Angus wait there for her. Angus shakes his head at me in disappointment and left with Olive.

I lost all of my old and new friends in one day.

_**RING!**_

_**RING!**_

_**RING!****  
**_

I suddenly awoke with a start. I felt my heart beating faster than normal. I realize I was having a dream. Well the proper word would be nightmare. I couldn't believe it but I glad it was just a nightmare and not real. I touch my face and felt wetness at the corner of my eyes and realized I was crying in my sleep.

"_Aggh I was crying like a baby." _I hated it.

I started to get ready for school. I remember what happen yesterday after cheering practice. I was at Lexi's house cooking up the breakfast idea we came up with. At first it was a complete disaster but we learned from our mistake and eventually made a passable food. The thing was I had a great time even a better time hangout with my own friends, which scary me so bad I guess it gave me a nightmare.

'Maybe today will be better'

"_I hope so."_

I was finished getting ready for school. It was time to face a new day at school.

* * *

_**Webster High School**_

**Lexi's POV**

Yesterday was a complete success.

I need money since my dad cut me off again for spending over my credit card limit. I mean hello I needed those shoes but of course my parent don't understand that great fashion cost money. Anyway they told me if I wanted to keep those shoes that I will have to pay for them out of my own pocket.

It was so not fair to me.

I was very worried about how I'm going to pay off $300 worth of shoes. The answer came from the cooking competition that was hanging on the lockers at school. Anybody could have entered the competition but I was more determined than anybody else plus I had an ace in my sleeve. I knew the food had to taste good as well as look good and that where my ace in the sleeve would grant my victory.

My ace was Fletcher, the art prodigy A.N.T.

Fletcher is very good at making art so I figure it will be a great idea to have him on my team. All of my ideas were usually great but this one was perfect. There was one glaring problem in my idea though and her name was _Chyna Park_.

_Grrr…That girl gets on my nerve._

She thinks she so perfect it makes me sick. I knew it she asks him first there would be no way for me to win unless I cheated. I almost blew it when I didn't ask him right away but I was nervous of the other students seeing me asking an ANT for help. I also didn't want to chance myself if he rejected my help. I knew we didn't have a good history together well it was mostly mine fault but he shouldn't sat in my chair. It was a pretty high chance that he would have said no if I ask him so I wanted to wait until lunchtime. It was lucky for me that I change my mind and decided to ask him for his help before class started instead of later or I would have lost him to _her. _I was smart enough to stop her from getting my ace and now I know it was underhanded but I wanted to win. My victory was at hand and with that not only will my team will win but also I will have defeated Chyna and her friends in the process.

'_Killing two birds with one stone indeed.' _

I look to my left to see my best friend, Paisley walking beside me texting on her phone. She was giggling and laughing on the phone for ten minutes now. I was wondering who she was texting. I know she doesn't have a boyfriend anymore and I have never see her talk to anyone else that I didn't know.

"Who are you texting?" I ask cause my curiosity got the better of me.

Paisley look up at me with a big bright smile of hers and said, "Fletcher." She looks down again missing my reaction to this news.

I was dumbfounded. My brain stop working for a second before it restarted again.

"Fletcher? You mean as in the art prodigy? As in our teammate?" I ask wanting to make sure it was the very same one. A small part of me was hoping it wasn't him. Another part of me was very angry but I don't know why is that.

"Yep" She quickly answers while laughing at whatever Fletcher text back.

I had so many questions but the main one popped into my head and said, "Why are you texting him?"

I was hoping it was because of the competition. It would make sense since we are on the same team.

"We are friends now and we exchange number yesterday after we left your house." She was texting something back to him with a smile. I have never seen Paisley smile this much before even when she had a boyfriend.

"I never knew you two were so close before." I stated. I'm observing her reaction to this statement.

What she said next I wasn't prepare for.

"We have always been close. It was ever since you threw your party when Chyna first join the A.N.T. Farm." Paisley said while heading into the school leaving me completely paralyzed.

"_WHAT?"_ I mentally screamed

* * *

_**Fletcher's POV**_

I randomly felt a big chilled run through my spine and I didn't like that feeling. I knew something horrible would happen to me. It usually happens when I least suspect it. I will stay cautious all day today just in case.

I finished talking well texting to Paisley and told her that I will see her before class start. I'm glad I got somebody to talk to at all. None of my supposed friends had contacted me at all yesterday. I guess that only means one thing.

'_They weren't my real friends.'_

That thought made me pause a bit. The knowing that they weren't my friends anymore hurt a lot. I push on through and kept on walking to the ANT Farm.

"_Don't think about it" _That was my motto for the day.

I made it to the ANT Farm and went inside to see none of my old friends here. I was glad because I don't think I could handle it. I went to my area in the room and was about to pull out my sketchpad when I heard someone enter the room. I look up to see all three of my 'friends' coming in the room talking to each other. I quickly look down not wanting to see them or focus on them. I decide to paint on my canvas a beautiful sunset on a summer day.

I was so focus on my work that I didn't notices my friends until it was too late. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see all three of them. The first thing I notices was their shy and nervous faces. It seem like they are ready to talk to me.

"_I should be difficult just to hurt them like they hurt me." _I pettily thought as I gave them a blank look.

'_Don't show them any emotions. Keep them guessing.' _

"What do you three want?" I ask with a monotone voice.

They flinch at my tone. I felt both joy and sadness in their action.

"Fletcher can we talk to you?" Chyna said in a low voice.

I pretend to think it over for a minute then nod my head. I cross my arms over my chest and waited for them to speak.

"We just wanted to said we are sorry. We don't take our friendship with you for granted. I know we acted like jerk but can you forgive us?" Chyna finished with a shy but hopeful smile that was mirrored by Olive and Angus.

'No don't accept they tiny pathetic apologize. Crush their spirits!'

I really thought about it. I decide that this is all I really wanted from them. I knew what I had to do.

"Apologize accepted." I said with a smile on my face.

They all smile at me and we went into a group hug. It felt great having them as my friend again. We let go of each other and they ask me a question.

"How's being on team Lexi?" Olive asks

I look unsure to answer that and I tell Chyna understood why I was hesitated to answer that question.

"It's alright Fletcher. We are not mad about it anymore." Chyna reassured me.

I was about to answer them until an angry voice called my name.

"FLETCHER!"

I turned to see a furious Lexi glaring at me with blazing eyes. I was paralyzed with fear and stood rooted at my spot. My friends were looking fearful at her and worryingly at me. She rushes at me and darkly said, "You have gotten Paisley's number but not mine" She look at my friends then back at me, "Give me your phone." Lexi ordered me.

I slowly reached into my pant and pull it out. Lexi snatch my phone out of my hand then pull her out. I didn't know what she was doing then we she was finish she handed me my phone. I look at it and quickly notices she added her number to my cell. I look up at her with shock and surprise. She notices my look and rolled her eyes at me.

"It for just in case we need to discuss things about the competition. Don't read too much into this okay!" Lexi threaten me.

I nodded.

She glared at my friends then smiled at me and flipped her hair.

"Later." Lexi waved her hand at me and left the ANT Farm.

The four of us was quiet until Olive loudly said, "What the heck was that all about?" Chyna and Angus shook their heads.

"_I'm going on a wild guess here and I think Lexi was mad at me for not asking her for her number like I did with Paisley." _I don't get it though why would she be mad that I have gotten Paisley and not her.

'_That's is just one mystery I wouldn't be able to solve even with Scooby and the gang.'_

"Wait a minute! What did she mean that you gotten Paisley's number?" Chyna narrowed her eyes.

_"Crap!"_

"Dude you have got two numbers of hot cheerleader?" Angus asks me in complete shock.

I just nodded my head.

"Alright!" Angus hive five my hand.

The girls glare at him hard. He turns around to see the glares direct at him.

"Well…I…you see…I think I hear my mom calling me I gotta go!" Angus ran out of the room leaving me alone defenseless.

"_Thanks a lot pal." _I dryly thought

I smiled at them and said "Girls it is natural to befriend teammate when you are working together in competition. That was all I did I mean you guys are friend with her remember?" I pointed out the facts. I look up at the clock and notices that there is only five more minutes left before the first period bell ring.

"Well I would love to talk about this more later but I have to go so bye." I quickly said to them and left the room.

'_Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll forget about this event.' _

I ran toward my class hoping that my day won't get anymore chaotic.

* * *

**AN: Part Two will be coming soon. I hope you enjoy the first part. I know that the characters are OOC I did it on purpose. **


End file.
